


A sign from above

by kiraisamess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Richie Tozier, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisamess/pseuds/kiraisamess
Summary: The guy was looking back at Eddie and gave him a small smile and a wave. Eddie immediately saw what was going to happen, but by the time he got the words out it was too late. "Hey! Look ou-"Smack.orThey meet when Eddie sees Richie walk into a street sign





	1. Richie Tozier is an idiot

People watching was one of Eddie's favorite hobbies. He discovered this about halfway through his junior year, when he took his physics homework to the park and ended up getting absolutely nothing done. People do funny things when they think nobody is watching. Eddie once saw a very serious buisnessman walking along the trail singing along and dancing to a Backstreet Boys song.

Sitting down on his regular bench, Eddie pulled out some homework he was going to abandon within the next five minutes, and looked up to see a tall man and a girl walking down the street. The guy was looking back at Eddie and gave him a small smile and a wave. Eddie immediately saw what was going to happen, but by the time he got the words out it was too late. "Hey! Look ou-"

**Smack**. 

"_Shit!_"

Eddie jumps up from the bench and runs over to where the man was now laying on the ground. "Hey, are you ok?" The girl standing by him starts laughing almost hysterically. "I'm ok, thanks" He says from the ground, embarrassed. "Please shut up Bev, my ego is _extremely_ bruised right now". He clambers to his feel and sticks out a hand to Eddie. "Hi, I'm Richie, and this is Beverly. nice to meet you, mysterious stranger". Eddie lets out a small laugh as he grabs Richie's outstretched hand and shakes it. "I'm Eddie, please do a better job of looking where you're walking next time". Bev laughs and shakes Eddie's hand. "I'd like to tell you that he's not this clumsy usually, but that would be a complete lie". She laughs and Richie hits her in the arm, making her laugh even harder.

Richie sighs and turns back to Eddie. "I'm going to be completely fucking honest right now, because I've already embarrassed myself a good amount. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I thought you were.. uh...cute". He blushes and and tries his best not to look extremely embarrassed. Eddie smiles and shifts nervously on his feet. Bev pipes in with a "very smooth Richie, veeerrry smooth". Eddie laughs and looks back to Richie. "I.. uh.. I thought the same about you actually, do you want to get coffee or something sometime? I mean its totally cool if you don't want to but... yeah". Richie smiles and nods. "That sounds fantastic, good sir!". Beverly just rolls her eyes and laughs.

They make plans to head to a small bakery down the street and head their separate ways, and Eddie hears Bev whisper "I can't believe you actually managed to get through that without actually exploding from embarrassment".

* * *

The rest of the day passes rather uneventfully for Eddie, with his mom being out for the day and nothing interesting happening on TV. At around 7:30 He gets up and heads to the phone, calling Stan. He picks up the phone with a tired but cheerful "Hey Eddie, how are you?". He happily sighs and replies "Really good actually, how are you?". Stan responds "im doing ok , anything in specific thats causing your good mood?". Eddie replies with a small "Yeah actually, I'm going on a date tomorrow". He lets out an over exaggerated gasp and says "Really? With who? Do I know them? Where are you going? ". Eddie just laughs and replies "Slow down there, I can only answer so many questions at once. His name is Richie, I met him earlier today and we're getting coffee". Stan stops for a second and says "Richie Tozier? Curly hair, way too tall, clumsy?" Eddie pauses and says "Yep. That sounds about right. I actually only met him because he walked into a street sign". 

"Dude, you're going on a date with Trashmouth Tozier?"

Eddie replies with "I didn't realize it was him when I met him, but I guess I am". Stan laughs. "Honestly, I wouldn't have paired you two up, but it makes sense when I think about it". Eddie dramatically gasps and says "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?".

Stan sighs and says "Goodnight Eddie".

"Night Stan".

Eddie hangs up the phone and changes the channel on the TV a few times before turning it off. He was going to have a tough time sleeping tonight.


	2. Coffee dates and Hoodies

Eddie tosses and turns for hours before falling into an unrestful sleep. He dreams about the day ahead of him, but it’s better described as a nightmare. 

_ When Eddie enters the coffee shop, he finds a table near the back of the seating area, and waits. _

_ And waits. _

_ And waits.  _

_ After an hour of waiting, he collects his things and goes to leave, when a familiar face walks through the door. He sits down at the table with Eddie and stares at him, a smile on his face. This wasn’t the smile that Eddie saw yesterday. No, this was a mischievous grin, almost evil. _

_ “Did you really think that I’d go on a date with you?” Richie says with an amused look on his face. “I mean really?”  _

_Eddie gives him a hurt look and says “uh, I mean, I guess?” Richie lets out a cold laugh. “Pathetic. I mean really? I can’t believe you thought i’d actually go out with you. Like cmon. You're ...**you**._”

Shit.

Eddie wakes with a start, and runs a hand through his hair. He grabs the glass of water on his nightstand and chugs almost all of it before laying back down. 

He rethinks his dream over and over, getting more anxious every minute. Was that actually going to happen? Was he being stupid? He didn’t know. He was going to go on a date with Richie, right? Or was that yes just more garbage that the trashmouth said? 

He decided that he was being stupid and fell back asleep for ten minutes, before his alarm went off. Fuck.

He walked to the bathroom to see what looked like a zombie staring back at him in the mirror. He splashed his face with cold water a few times, trying to look more awake, but he looked the same as he did before, just with water all over his face. Today was going great. 

Pulling on a t-shirt, Eddie thinks of all of the things that could go wrong. God, he was so anxious. The fifteen minute walk to the bakery felt like the longest walk of his life. 

He nervously walked into the shop and found a table near the front, and sat down. When ten minutes pass without seeing the boy from the day before, he begins to worry that his nightmare was coming true, until he sees a familiar head of curly hair jogging down the street. 

The door swings open, and a very frantic Richie runs in. He scans the bakery for a few seconds before he sees Eddiewho lets out a sigh of relief, and his face lights up. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry I’m late. I told myself I was going to be here an hour early, but hey! I’m here now. Totally understand if you’re mad at me and want to punch me in the face, though.” He said as he sat down. 

“Why would I punch you in the face? I’m just glad you showed up.” Eddie replies, giving him a tired smile.

“Awwwwww Eds is glad to see me! How cute!” Richie says as he gets back up from the table. “What can I get you to drink?” Eddie looks up at him and grins. “Ok first, that’s not my name, and second, I’d take a hot chocolate.” Richie salutes at him and replies with a loud “Aye Aye captain!” before walking over and ordering their drinks. 

When he returned to the table, he set down the drinks and said “By the way, you look really cute today Eds.” 

“Again, not my name, but thanks. I do have to disagree though. I look like a zombie that just rolled out of the grave, if I’m being completely honest. 

From there, conversation flows easily. Eddie feels like he’s knows Richie for years, despite only meeting him yesterday. When they both finish their second drink, they go for a walk in the park, talking for what feels like minutes but was actually hours. When started to get chilly Richie pulled off his hoodie and handed it over, despite many protests from Eddie, who put it on anyway. 

When the sun started to set, Richie said goodbye to Eddie with a small kiss on his cheek. “Can I see you again sometime?” He asked, almost seeming uncertain. Eddie pretends to be in deep thought for a few seconds before replying “Hmmmm. I don’t know, I had a pretty miserable time today, so…” Richie laughs and holds out a piece of paper with his phone number on it, which Eddie gladly accepts, and they part ways. 

That night Eddie flops down on his bed, still wearing Richie’s hoodie. He smiles and falls into a peaceful sleep. 

Eddie can’t wait to see him again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end! thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
